


Tu Jaane Na....!

by stangirl4u



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aman centric, Aman needs help, Aman's POV, Author is new, Author sucks at her job, Betrayal, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Flashback and Memories, Gay marriages are as normal as straight marriages, Heavy Angst, I better stop tagging, M/M, Married Aman, My First AO3 Post, Non-Consensual Elements, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rain plays a major role, Real life character references, Sad, Song plays a major character, Tags Contain Spoilers, song inspired fic, this is cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stangirl4u/pseuds/stangirl4u
Summary: Ya....Aman Shankarnath Tripathi ditched his boyfriend of 4 years , Kartik Singh for a rich business man..! The biggest gossip of the year in the campus.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Tu Jaane Na....!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my dear fellow stans , I officially welcome myself to this wonderful fandom…! This is my first ever fanfic and I never ever thought I would write one. What to say, I fell for the charm of these two cuties.This is barely an attempt to quench my thirst for writing. I had this storyline a long time ago , but I lost interest in the middle.This was left untouched until I saw a recent story having a super similar plot. That motivated me to continue where I left off.I just wanted to make myself clear that I’m in no way trying to copy someone else’s work. I always respect and appreciate my fellow writers. I’m just glad that we share similar topics of interest..! There will be lots of grammatical errors and typos...Plz bear with me...!  
> Here we go...!

Aman’s POV

He grabbed my chin roughly forcing me to look at him. “DON’T EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT..AGAIN…”He spat those words at me with venom spewing out of his mouth. “You understand...?” That fierce eyes bore into mine for a second and the next moment he shoved me into the couch and I landed on a soft leather surface, much to my luck. He grabbed hold of his jacket that fell on the floor during his temper tantrum. Then left without sparing me another glance, slamming the door behind. The sound of the door being slammed shut was so intense that I woke up startled…!

Only to realize that… it was just a thunder. The rain which was there, when I went to sleep has not stopped yet. Its pouring like never before. The table clock read 2:30 in the morning. I need to sleep …at least today. I turned over trying to find a comfortable sleeping position. The emptiness on the other half of the bed giving me somewhat of a relief ...(Calm down Aman ..you’re safe..he is not here , stop overthinking) I assured myself. Once I cleared my mind from those unwanted thoughts , I closed my eyes. Then again another sound woke me up. It’s a notification from my phone that I received a new message. Who’s gonna message me at this time..I wondered and extended my hand to get my phone which was kept on the bedside table.

Of course it was from the telecom company about their new offer... who else could it be..I’m being silly.I put the phone back on bed itself, too lazy to get up. But before the screen get locked on its own, the last messenger’s name caught my eye. 

‘KARAN 2’   
.  
.  
.

My mind unknowingly goes back to the old memories. The bright sunny days of my life …the days I realised IITs are not just about studying, I thought only theories and algorithms worked there. Boy I was so wrong…! There were a lot of other stuffs that can probably make even a supposed to be hell, a heaven. A rocking hostel life, good friendships, trips, fests, different clubs and other extra-curricular activities…everything was above my expectation. Actually, I was depressed after not getting the branch I desired. The branch which I got was civil engineering, my least favourite one. I had a half mind dropping out...But my Dad was way more than happy. How he cannot be..He is a well known builder and chairman of one of the biggest construction companies of the country and almost everyone in my family is a civil engineer. It’s a shame that I can’t stand those blueprints, measures and construction sites.

First sem itself, I got introduced into Dramatics by some seniors. That was a huge relief. Acting was always my passion. It helped me to cope with the busy schedule of nation’s most prestigious educational institution.  
Above all, this is the place where I met my Kartik, no Mr. Kartik Singh…  
.  
.  
.  
I don’t think I will be getting anymore sleep. This has now become a routine. Sleeping past midnight and waking up early to the nightmares. Its 3:30..actually I feel funny, that I was never a morning person .Even when I had exams or assignments to complete , I would rather finish it off in the night itself than waking up early.  
But now, with nothing special to do , I wake up every day this early ..I think this past three days only , I missed sunrise. I got up and went to the kitchen to get myself a cup of coffee.It is really cold outside ..still I went to the balcony holding a cup of hot coffee.

I Usually spend most of my time here.This is the only place I love in this apartment , I can’t call it a home. Home is where your heart is...It’s been raining for past three days. I remember seeing storm warning in the news. Sun hasn’t even showed up once. It’s really a violent downpour...just like my mind.

I don’t know why , but usually after my nightmares ,I will be sitting up in the balcony curled up to myself crying my hearts out…but today it feels different. My ever sad mind sees a gleam of joy , maybe its bcoz of the thing I have to do today. Lightning strikes in distance. I took a sip of my hot coffee. The caffeine refreshing my nerves. Out of nowhere, the lyrics of a song , which was once closer to my heart came to my mind and my lips unknowingly started to sing along…..  
.  
.  
.

Kaise batayein.. kyun tujhko chahein..  
Yaara bata na paayein….  
Baatein dilon ki.. dekho joh baaki…  
Aankhen tujhe samjhayein….  
Tu jaane na aa aa, tu jaane na…..  
Tu jaane na aa aa, tu jaane na……

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you've made it here , I hope you have read my little snippet.This was originally supposed to be a one shot , but it turned out to be more than that.I don't know whether I should continue or not..Plz be honest with your comments...If anyone is interested, I am more than willing to continue...! Shivaratri wishes to all....Have a great weekend..!!!!


End file.
